yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Octavius The Oracle/Granting the Skylanders and friends the Autogyro
Here is how the heroes and Skylanders meet Octavius The Oracle in Legend of the Giants. Back at Flynn's ship, Everyone and Everypony returned to regroup. Cali: So you can tell us how to find this Orcacle? Barnsy: Well, sort of. The oracle does not exist in any physical point in time and space. He's more like a feeling. Flynn: Well, I'd be lying if I said you that didn't sound completely crazy. Barnsy: I know it's hard to understand. Just talk to me again when you guys are ready to meet him. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: We will be ready, Barnsy. Scrooge McDuck: Okay, Who's going to volunteer to join us to meet the oracle? Spyro: I am! Jet-Vac: Count me in. Pop Fizz: Same here. Whirlwind: I'm ready. Terrafin: Count on me. Eruptor: I'm up for it. Stealth Elf: Yeah. Trigger Happy: I'm coming too! Chop Chop: Same here. Gill Grunt: I'm ready. Tree Rex: Don't forget me. Then, Twilight had to accompany them. Twilight Sparkle: I'm ready to go when you guys are. Star Swirl the Bearded: Then the Pillars, Stygian, your friends and I will accompany you as well, Twilight. SpongeBob SquarePants: I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready! Stygian: Not so fast, SpongeBob, we have to make sure Barnsy is ready to show us the way. SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh, Right, Sorry. So, They make ready to join in with Barnsy to meet with the oracle. At last, They all finally arrived at the Oracle's domain. Octavius: Greeting! My name is Octavius Cloptimus. And you are Flynn, Cali, Ermit, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Mirage the Illusionist, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Orange Bloom, Gabby, Sandbar, Gallus, Silver Stream, Ocellus, Yona, Smolder, Star Swirl the Bearded, Rockhoof, Mage Meadowbrook, Somnambula, Mistmane, Flash Magnus, Stygian, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tentacles, Eugene Krabs, Sheldon J. Plankton, And of course, Spyro, Whirlwind, Terrafin, Eruptor, Stealth Elf, Trigger Happy, Chop Chop, Gill Grunt, Jet-Vac, Pop Fizz and Tree Rex. Cali: How do you know our names? Flynn: Well, you see, Cali, when you ride with the best, handsomest, most heroic, charming, witty and yes, even humble pilot in all of Skylands, people tend to know ya. Octavius: I know everyone. And everything. I am the Oracle of Skylands! Flynn: Or that works too. I guess. Octavius: I also know what has brought you all here. You seek entrance into the Arkeyan lost city of Arkus. I can grant you this wish, provided. Ermit: Oh, here we go with the cloud talk again. Octavius: Provided these young heroes and their Skylander friends can pass a series of trials. They are for my research. You life forms are truly fasinating to me, and I wish to study the choices some of you make. Cali: But if you're all-knowing, don't you already know how someone would respond to these trials? Octavius: While it is true that I can see into the past and to some degree, the present, I cannot see into the future. At least not yet. That is the nature of my research. So if all of you like to begin, I suppose some of your friends can wait back at the ship? Flynn: Sure, no problem. And when you guys think you're ready to put the "stud" in "study", you know right where I'll b... (as he and everyone else except the heroes disappeared) Octavius: Your very first trial with the Skylanders, Young ones, is the Trial of Courage. (as he shows them one of the first two doors) One path leads to Chompies. (showing the other one) The other, spiders. Pick the path that leads to what any of you fear most. Pop Fizz: Okay, If anyone or anypony feared chompies the most, Raise your hand, claw, hoof or tentacle. Jet-Vac: And if either of you feared spiders the most, Don't. So, Both Spongebob and Patrick take Squidward (against his will) to the path of the spiders. SpongeBob SquarePants: Come on, Squidward, We're going to see the spiders. Squidward Tentacles: Huh? I didn't volunteer for anything! Patrick Star: (dragging him) Come on, Squidward! Twilight Sparkle: Looks like the rest of us are going to take the chompies path instead. Sandy Cheeks: Y'all go on ahead, I'll go with those three to the spiders path. So, The two groups split up to each doorway tests of courage. At the Chompies area, The first group has to face their fear of chompies and started fighting them. Spyro: Chompies at twelve o'clock! Pinkie Pie: But its pass 4 Spyro. Jet-Vac: That was an expression, Pinkie, Let's fight them off! So, The group fought off as many chompies coming their way. Terrafin: Eat this! Pop Fizz: Hey Terrafin look at me. We see Pop Fizz drank his potion, and juggling a couple of chompies. Terrafin: Pop Fizz, Quit clowning around, We got worked to do! Pop Fizz: Oh, Right. So, They fought off more chompies coming their way. Meanwhile at the Spider area, SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward are fighting off the spiders, but they got themselves in a sticky situation literally. SpongeBob SquarePants: Yuck! Squidward Tentacles: This wouldn't be a bad time to let me get some bug spray, But nooo! you two barnacle brains have to drag me into this mess, Didn't you?! Patrick Star: Well, You didn't bother raising your hand if you're afraid of chompies or not, Big Nose! Squidward Tentacles: You take that back, Tubby! Patrick Star: Tubby? SpongeBob SquarePants: Uh, Squidward? I wouldn't call him that if I were you. Patrick Star: (angrily) Nobody calls me Tubby! As Patrick then grabbed Squidward Tentacles, He tossed him like a barrel towards the remaining spiders. SpongeBob SquarePants: Patrick, You've just cleared a path for us and took out the spiders! Patrick Star: I did? Squidward Tentacles: (dazed) You did it. (fainted) Just then a giant spider came down onto our three friends for a second round of action. SpongeBob SquarePants: It's the Giant Spider! Patrick Star: (as he and SpongeBob runs off) AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! As they tried to run away from the spider, Squidward got back up to help them. Squidward Tentacles: Wait up! Back with the others, They waited for SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward. Rainbow Dash: Man what's taking those three so long to finish the spider path? Before anyone could answer her question, SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward crashed into Rainbow Dash. SpongeBob SquarePants: (chuckles) Hi, Rainbow Dash. Patrick Star: Sorry we're late. Squidward Tentacles: (out of breath) Is the giant spider gone? Mirage the Illusionist: What giant spider? Before Squidward could answer, Octavius appeared again to see how well they did. Octavius: Well done, My friends! I am already getting some wonderful research data here! Next is the Trial of Heart. Here all of you must find your true selves. Would any of you rather be a small fish in a big ocean? Or a large fish in a small pond? Pinkie Pie: Who wants to be the small fish in a big ocean!? With that answered, SpongeBob, and his friends raised their hands. Pop Fizz: And who wants to be the large fish in a small pond!? Then, Everyone and Everypony else raised their hands. Spyro: The votes have it, Let's go. With that said, they split off again. In a large fish in a small pond area, the group has to go through. Apple Bloom: Golly, We look like giants! Sweetie Belle: I wonder if Jack will climb up the beanstalk just to greet us? Just then, They've encountered some small enemies coming their way. Gabby: What the...? Gallus: Since when did they shrunk to the size of ants? Jet-Vac: It's actually how it is in the next test, Gallus. Now, let's reach the other side. Gallus: Right. Meanwhile back with our Bikini Bottom friends, We see them traversing through a small fish in a huge ocean area. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wow, Everything's so big! Patrick Star: Look, SpongeBob, I think I see some giants! Mr. Krab: And look, That statue looks like a huge troll. Sheldon J. Plankton: Uh, Krabs? That's no statue, it's a real gigantic troll! Mr. Krab: (screams in gasp) Run for it! Sandy Cheeks: RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIIIVVVVVEESSSS!!! So, They ran as fast as they can to get to the other side of the test and away from those giant trolls that are chasing them. At last, The heroes and Skylanders made it to the other side. Twilight Sparkle: Hey where Spongebob and friends? Before anyone could answer the Bikini Bottom friends crashed into Twilight Sparkle. SpongeBob SquarePants: Phew, Glad that's over! Twilight Sparkle: (as he was standing on her) SpongeBob! SpongeBob SquarePants: (gets off) Oops, Sorry, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: It's okay SpongeBob. Octavius: I must say, I really do find your life forms fascinating. Anyway, Next is the Trial of Elements. You've all probably never thought about this before but, Would either of you rather channel water? Or tame fire? Spike: Okay, who wants to channel water? Raise you hand or hoof. Jet-Vac: And who ever wants to tame the fire, don't. Just as the votes about to count, Only SpongeBob and his friends raised their hands. SpongeBob SquarePants: Guess it's just the five of us to channel the water. Sheldon J. Plankton: Yep, and none of us can't do fire. So, they split up into their own paths. At the Trail of Water, SpongeBob and his friends got threw okay. Sandy Cheeks: Heads up, Y'all. We got water beasts to take down! SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh dear. So, they had to fight off as many evil water minions coming their way. As for Twilight, Spyro and the others, they begin the Trail of Fire. Spyro: Get ready, Twilight, we've got fiery demons to fight to prove our characteristics. Twilight Sparkle: Right, Spyro. Spyro: Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225